


privacy

by Rokutagrl



Series: Otomedia 2015 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Kae is a gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokutagrl/pseuds/Rokutagrl
Summary: It's kind of like her own gift. To the both of them.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, implied
Series: Otomedia 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "together together" and inspired by a comment made by the lovely [grimtactician](https://https://grimtactician.tumblr.com/): "Kae were you maybe giving them a hand?" and I had to. Very short. It's really only just a gentle push.

She’s folding laundry on the reclining chair when her son’s voice filters down the hallway. Kae can barely make out the words in detail, but she finds herself muttering from memory, "Able to procure a set of tickets this year with excess funds,” before she catches herself. She presses her lips together, feeling equal parts embarrassed to equal parts amused, her smile almost untamable. 

Kae’s about to switch the television on to give some vague sense of privacy when several sharp knocks rap on the door. She blinks when Taichi beams back at her on the other side, feet sliding on the welcome mat as he greets her. “Is Koushirou still here? I was on my way to the meet up and figured we could go together, but he hasn’t texted me back yet." 

"Oh,” Kae starts, her eyes traveling down the hallway. He might be done by now. She frets over calling out to her son, or to just let Taichi into the living room to wait while she goes to fetch him herself.

A frustrated groan from down the hall cements her decision.

“He’s here.” Kae steps back and welcomes Taichi inside. “In his room,” she says, beaming up at him. It still feels strange. She remembers when Taichi had been shorter, barely coming up to her waist.

Taichi smiles back. “Thanks!”

“Merry Christmas,” she says as Taichi passes her. He offers the sentiment back quickly before heading in the familiar direction of Koushirou’s room. Kae hums as she shuts the door.

She does, actually, turn the television on when she returns back to her folding. 

For privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't look like spam, it just felt like it's own piece. Anyway I hope everyone's having a great December despite all circumstance!!


End file.
